Bath
by Johanna Edelstein
Summary: Turns out King Candy is self concious of his body. Sour Bill helps him out. Oneshot, prompt. Fluff, yaoi, reference to sex. KC/SB


**Prompt: Imagine your OTP taking a shower or bath together, but instead of getting frisky they innocently goof around in the water and wash each other's hair and relax in each other's arms.**

King Candy was undressing in preparation for his bath when Sour Bill walked in. This was not an unusual occurrence, considering Sour Bill lived in the castle and they shared the spacious royal bathroom, but nevertheless, King Candy blushed lightly and turned away. Sour Bill grabbed his toothbrush and began spreading toothpaste on it.

King Candy kicked off his shoes and let his purple tailcoat drop to the floor.

They had been dating for almost a year now yet King Candy was still slightly self conscious around his ex assistant. As King Candy's fingers loosened and removed his tie, he watched Sour Bill in the mirror.

The green ball began brushing his teeth, sleepily staring off into the distance. King Candy's nightmares had been ramping up again and Sour Bill had spent half the night holding the ruler tightly and whispering sweet reassurances in his ear. Although Sour Bill wished he could have slept longer, he didn't regret his actions. His boyfriend had needed him. And when King Candy needed him, he wouldn't have been anywhere else but by his king's side. When Bill noticed that he was being watched, he gave the monarch a small smile through the toothbrush.

King Candy blushed at being caught in the act of staring and looked down. He silently removed his striped shorts as well as his button up shirt and let them drop to the ground. Suddenly he paused. All that was left were his tights and underwear.

Sour Bill finished up his brushing and rinsed his mouth before turning to his king, "What is this?"

"What ith what?" King Candy hands went to the top of his tights and he stayed facing away.

"You know what. Facing away from me while undressing. Candy, how can you still be self conscious around me of all people?" Sour Bill demanded.

King Candy blushed and looked at his feet.

"What maketh you tho different than everyone elthe?" he muttered.

Sour Bill's eyes grew wide, "What makes me different? Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that I'm your boyfriend?"

King Candy flinched at Sour Bill's words, yet he continued to look away, shoulders hunched.

"It'th not you."

"How can it not be me?" Sour Bill demanded, "We've had sex and you still act this way around me?"

Finally King Candy spun around, "Must you be tho vulgar?"

"Don't change the subject, Candy! What is this all about?" Sour Bill was starting to get annoyed.

"Look, do we have to talk about thith right now? I have to bathe."

"No." Sour Bill's voice was stern.

"Exthcuthe me?"

"I want an answer now." Sour Bill was surprised at himself. And from the look on his king's face, he was surprised too. The shorter man had never demanded anything from his king. It was always about King Candy. His happiness usually didn't matter. But now he was sick of it and he needed to know.

"Look," King Candy finally broke, "I've alwayth been teathed about my body, tho I'm a little thelf conthiouth. I'm really very thorry. It'th really not you."

Sour Bill was surprised, he hadn't been expecting that as a confession. This problem wasn't King Candy not trusting him, it was King Candy not trusting anyone. Sour Bill walked over to the taller man and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry about that. But I promise you, I would never do anything to hurt you, Candy."

The king smiled weakly, "I know, I want to trust you. It'th jutht hard for me."

Sour Bill suddenly had an idea.

"How about I convince you that you can trust me not to make fun of your body?"

King Candy sniffed and looked away. "How could you do that?" he asked, doubt coloring his voice.

"I'll show you. I'll leave the room and you finish undressing, alright?"

King Candy nodded quietly and Sour Bill exited the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Sour Bill stood outside, waiting patiently for several minutes, far longer than it would take King Candy to remove his tights and underwear, but Sour Bill gave him time, not wanting to rush his boyfriend.

Finally a knock came from the bathroom door, accompanied by a muffled voice, "I'm ready."

The green candy responded by calling back, "Alright, now get in a position that gives you the most confidence." He heard a bit of shuffling and then King Candy's nervous voice came again, "Ready."

Sour Bill pushed open the door to find King Candy huddled against the wall, knees pulled up to his chest and ankles crossed. He looked frightened. Sour Bill quietly sighed and crossed the room. He knelt before his king and just looked him full in the face, eyes full of love. When he finally got King Candy to see that he wasn't judging, he began to let his gaze drop. Sour Bill examined his king's shoulders, his chest, and when he finished he let his green eyes return to the king's scared ones.

Sour Bill gave him a smile. King Candy's eyebrows were furrowed with silent anxiety. The green ball leaned in and gave each one a kiss to ease his king's tension. It did its job. King Candy giggled at the sensation and gave his boyfriend a tiny smile, eyes slowly losing their terror. Sour Bill took that as a good sign and continued.

He let his eyes drop to the king's crossed ankles, still white with unspoken tension. Sour Bill took King Candy's feet and uncrossed them, which loosened up the monarch's posture slightly. Sour Bill then stood. He made a motion for the dynast to get into the tub. King Candy looked uncertain.

"Look, I'll turn around. I won't look." Sour Bill said, and to prove his point, he held up his hand as if swearing an oath and said, "I promise." The shorter man then turned around and waited.

Once again there was the sound of movement, a few steps across the room and then the sound of water swishing around as his king got into the tub.

"Ready." Sour Bill turned and found that the ruler had resumed his previous position, with knees against chest, in the bathtub. Sour Bill walked over and smiled, "May I join you?"

King Candy looked like he was going to choke. His eyes went wider than Bill had ever seen them and his whole body seized up in terror.

"Please? I promise I won't make fun of you sir." King Candy bit his lip, looking indecisive, then gave a tiny nod. Sour Bill swung his body into the water and sat across from his king.

He gave him a small nod of acknowledgement, "Fancy seeing you here."

The joke made King Candy giggle once more and allowed him to relax a little.

After several minutes of Sour Bill smiling at King Candy and King Candy looking at Sour Bill then dropping his gaze, embarrassed, the small candy stood and moved closer to the king.

King Candy stuttered and said, "W-wait what are you doing?"

Sour Bill didn't respond with his words, instead choosing to act. He rested his green hands on his king's knees and looked up with a silent smile. Sour Bill then pushed the king's knees down flat against the bottom of the tub.

King Candy's cheeks flamed and he looked like he was going to jump out of the water and run away then and there, so Sour Bill wrapped his legs around the royal's waist and hugged him tightly.

King Candy looked shocked for a second, until he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and permitted himself a small smile. He drew his knees up to better hug his ex assistant and closed his eyes. He could trust this man after all.

**The End.**

**Oh, I didn't address the prompt fully? They didn't wash each other's hair? Well maybe that's because I didn't want them to! Gosh.**

**If you review, you get free candy, complimentary from King Candy himself.**

***King Candy skips in, throwing candy to studio audience then skips out***

**Oh and btw, someone asked for a sickfic, so I'm going to try my hand at that as soon as I finish my next oneshot.**

**I love you guys!**


End file.
